The Victim
by Girl-With-The-Tinfoil-Teeth
Summary: M rated. CloudxSephiroth.Beleted Bday gift. Sephiroth pays Cloud a little visit, to satisfy his hunger, Cloud however, is not pleased by his sudden appearance. First ever final fantasy fic.


--- AU FANFIC! WARNING, YAOI! CLOUDXSEPHIROTH!---

Cloud sighed from exasperation and raked his fingers through his soft blond hair. Nothing had been going to plan, lately. Everything had gone wrong, or, he had been called into work. Work. He despised his job; his manager worked him tirelessly and he was underpaid.

The blond-haired, blue-eyed male power walked to his black BMW sports car. Shoving the key into the lock, he forcefully opened the car door, before slamming it behind him. Buckling his seat-belt, he placed the car key into the ignition, and turned it. The engine purred into life.

For a moment, Cloud sat back in his seat. All day, he had gotten the feeling that something or someone rather, had been watching him, observing him. The ominous feeling he had gotten in the pit in his stomach returned, just like it did when he felt the presence watching him earlier that day.

Once again, Cloud shook his head, brushing off the feeling. It was probably nothing, and he was probably just paranoid just as he had been told many times before.

But as Cloud pulled out of the car park, a pair of glimmering green orbs watched. Hidden amongst the shadows of twilight. The man of mystery chuckled quietly to himself, as he began to stalk his newest victim, his prey.

Shielded by the dark shadows of the night, the sleek predator pursued the one he sought out. One thing was certain; he would get what he was all a matter of timing, and this man's timing was nothing short of perfect.

Sephiroth knew Cloud well. The blond despised the silvery-haired male, and wanted to keep clear of him. But green-eyed man, on the other hand, wanted him. Hungered for his body, for his `soul and he would get it.

Soon, Cloud arrived at his house and parked his car in they driveway. The purr of the engine died down, and silence quickly took its place. Stepping out of the car, the platinum blond-haired man shut the car door, quickly locking it as he ambled to the front door of his small house.

The sky was lit with brightly with silver stars, and the crescent moon shone down brightly on the dew covered grass. But despite the how serene everything looked, Cloud could not shake off the foreboding feeling that had now permanently sunk its claws into his mind and body. This time, he could not just brush it off like he had done so many times before already. Something was going to happen, but what it was, remained a mystery.

Locking the front door behind him, the fair-haired deliveryman kicked off his shoes, and hung up his jacket. The house, he had noticed almost immediately, was eerily quiet. Tifa was usually awake, reading or reheating dinner for him to eat. But all the lights were switched off, except for the hall light, and the smell of heavenly food was absent. Creeping down the hall, he licked his suddenly parched lips."Tifa?" He called out worriedly, his voice echoed through empty hall, heard by no one.

Inhaling deeply, Cloud tried again. "Tifa..!" He came to a halt, flicking the light switch on. The dim light from the ancient light-bulb did not do much to improve Cloud's sight, and he continued to stumble around the living room, looking for another light source. At last, he found a lamp on a coffee today, and clumsily ran his fingers along it, trying to find its switch. Bright light filled the room, and Cloud couldn't help but feel relief, though he had yet to figure out where in the house Tifa was, or if she was there at all.

"Hello Cloud..." The said blond spun on the heel of his foot abruptly, wide cobalt eyes scanned the bright room searching for the source of the voice. He found who he was looking for, his eyes narrowing at the man shrouded in darkness, in the far corner of the room. "Don't look at me like that Cloud, with such hatred..." Aqua-green eyes flickered with light, as he held a hand to his heart mockingly, his lips twisting into a smirk.

"Sephiroth! _What have you done to Tifa?!_" The fair-haired man hissed through tightly clenched teeth, fists curled into tight balls by his side. "She's not here. Tell me what you've done to her!" He was shaking from anger now; glowering darkly at silvery-haired male that stood in the dark, ominous shadows. Sephiroth sauntered out of the darkness, his eyes bright.

"Whatever gave you the idea that _I'm _the reason why she is not present?" He asked, through a chuckle. "After all, when I got here, she had her tongue down another mans throat!" He gracefully glided towards his befuddled victim, circling him. "Hmm, what's the matter Cloud? Cat got your tongue?" Sephiroth licked his perfect bow-shaped lips, enjoying Cloud's turmoil, watching as a different array of emotions splayed across his face. _Confusion. Anger. Betrayal. Disbelief._

"No...No. I don't believe that; I don't believe _you_!" The blonde bit out viciously, jaw set defiantly, cheeks flushed red from anger. "She would never, and I mean _never_do that to me..!" Sephiroth was not convinced, his smile broadening. Leaning down, his placed his soft lips on Cloud's ear, his warm breath sending shivers down the outraged man's spine. "Get away from me, you monster. You're invading my space bubble." Cloud Strife growled out, clenching his fists tighter.

A deep, evil chuckle rumbled from Sephiroth's mouth, his lips twisting into a sinister smirk. "I'll be doing more than invading your space bubble..." He murmured softly, his icy-cold hands running up Cloud's white shirt and up his muscled chest. A shudder ran up the deliveryman's spine. "_Don't try to resist me, Strife._" Cloud shuddered, pushing the other man away from him, glaring heatedly.

"Don't touch me!" Cloud hissed, but as soon as those words were said, his back was pressed hard against the wall, the air knocked from his lungs. A larger, more muscled body pressed into his, hands clamping down on his wrists. "G-get off..!" He gasped, as cool lips descended onto his, a warm tongue snaking out to forcefully part his lips. Fighting against the hands that held his wrists, Cloud trashed about wildly, biting down on the tongue that had invaded his mouth.

With a slight hiss, Sephiroth drew back, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "You'll regret that..." Spitting out the crimson liquid, the silver-haired man snarled angrily, raising his fist and shoving it hard into the Blonde's gut. Cloud gasped, pain thrummed through him, and his eyes closed involuntary.

"I was going to ruffle your feathers and then take my leave…" The long-haired male licked his lips. "But I've changed my mind…I have something else in store for you now…" Briskly, he shoved the blonde onto the red leather sofa. He quickly followed, his thighs straddling the other males slender hips. His hands wandered up Cloud's shirt, fingers tracing along the hard muscle that was just beneath the skin.

"Stop it…!" Sephiroth ignored the pleas, a grin creeping across his fine lips. His hands tore the white shirt open, ripping the buttons off. "Hey! You know I don't bat for that team, right?" Blue eyes blazed, as Cloud struggled under Sephiroth's strong hold.

Sephiroth chucked, it was deep and sinful. "Yes…I know…But unfortunately for you, I happen to swing that way." His warm breath ghosted across Cloud's chest, making him shudder. "Though, when I'm finished fucking your brains out, you'll be batting for my team too."

"Ugh, no thank you!" The blonde frowned, his fair-eyebrows drawn in disgust. "Okay, get off me, now!" Growling, he placed his hands on Sephiroth's broad shoulders, attempting to shove him away. But it was futile, as his hands were soon pinned above his head.

With his other hand, Sephiroth pushed the off of Cloud's shoulders and carelessly tossed it behind him. A feral smile was on his lips, as his green eyes gazed into dazzling blue. Cloud's guard was lowering slowly. Perfect. Before cloud could blink, his hands were tied together with a piece cloth.

"Why are you doing this?" Cloud didn't bother to fight, or argue. It hadn't gotten him anywhere before, and it certainly wasn't going to help him now. His question fell on deaf ears, as the silver-haired man eyed his chest hungrily.

He gasped, as a warm, wet tongue slivered out, lazily licking circles around one of his nipples. "F-fuck!" Unconsciously, he bit his bottom lip. He let out a breathy sigh, as the obviously dominant man sucked and nipped at the skin of his chest, leaving angry red marks. "Sephiroth...! What the hell...!" He sucked in a deep breath, as a cold hand slipped down to his navel.

"Shhhh…" Sephiroth cooed, his sinful mouth licking further down the fair-haired mans chest. "Relax…just enjoy what I'm doing…" He chuckled, his hands working with such dexterity that most people would be jealous off. Slipping the black work trousers from Cloud's strong legs, Sephiroth set to work removing the annoying pieces off clothing that still remained.

"Mhmmm…Okay…" Pausing his ministrations, emerald green eyes gazed up into eyes of shocking blue. "Hey…why'd you stop?" The whiny tone in Cloud's voice startled Sephiroth slightly. He hadn't expected him to give in so fast.

"No reason…" Shaking his head, the long-haired man reached up, and unbound Cloud's wrists. Before Sephiroth could bat an eyelid, smooth, pale arms snaked around his neck and soft lips connected with his own. Closing his eyes, he kissed back slowly at first, but it quickly turned passionate and needy.

Soon, Sephiroth found himself lying on his back, with Cloud's body towering over his own. His azure eyes burned with lust, causing his eyes to turn to a darker shade of blue. "You..." He started, his lips tracing down the side of Sephiroth's neck. "You're wearing too much…I hope you don't mind if I undress you…" A sly smirk slipped onto his lips, as he felt Sephiroth's pulse quicken.

Sephiroth's clothes were quickly shed, and he shivered as the chilly night hair stroked his bare skin. "Hey…I'm meant to be the dominant one…" Blinking his dazed eyes, the silver-haired man stared into deep blue eyes.

A deep, hoarse chuckle rumbled within Cloud's chest, as he ran his fingers along Sephiroth's hips. "Well, for now…I'm on top…" The silky purr in his voice did not go unnoticed, as Sephiroth shivered in response. Nodding dumbly, the submissive man gave no objection.

Sephiroth's gasped, suddenly. Cloud's lips and tongue were everywhere, on his neck, his jaw, collarbone and chest. Every touch of those silky smooth lips left warm tingles. Rough-skinned hands roamed around his body, caressing every inch of Sephiroth's unclothed skin. Soon, those cool hands reached lower and lower, and teasingly rubbed against Sephiroth's inner thighs.

"Cloud…" He mewled, his rough voice barley a whisper. "S-stop teasing me..!" Whimpering, he tugged on the blonde mop of hair his fingers had found their way into. Chucking again, Cloud untangled Sephiroth's hands form his hair, a smirk slipped onto his pink lips.

"As you wish..." His throaty tone sent tingles down his bed-partners back. He licked his way down the shiver-haired mans chest, leaving wet trails behind it. Sephiroth's muscles quivered from the the sensation. Smirking at the mewling sounds his lover made, Cloud licked lower and lower, his skilled tongue taking a teasing like at his lovers stiff cock. His warm tongue repeated the motions, just as teasingly as the last. The sound of his lovers moans were music to his ears.

"H-hey...! You said..." Sephiroth gasped, biting his bottom lip hard, forgetting what he was just about to say. His hands involuntarly reached down, weaving themselves through thick blonde locks of hair. Everything thought vanished, as his mind was clouded over by dizzying pleasure. Tugging hard on the blonde hair gripped within his fingers, Sephiroth rocked his hips to the wet mouth that was currently busying itself down below.

Cloud gagged slightly, startling-blue eyes glaring up at his bed-parter. He said nothing, but instead held Sephiroth's hips in a firm hold. A smirked turned up his lips, as his partner panted, whimpered and whined as his movent was restricted. The fair-haired male continued the sexual act, his warm tongue snaking out from his mouth to lick up and down the length of Sephiroth's cock. He was nearing his end, as the coil in his stomach got tighter and tighter. His hips bucked, despite the hands that held them down and he all but roared his pleasure as he hit his orgasm.

Cloud grinned, his pink tongue flicking acorss his pink lips. "I'm not finished with you yet..."


End file.
